It's All About You (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "It's All About You", Season 2, episode 48, 88th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Tutter's Postcard Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha. It's so Good To See You. And I was wondering when you were going to Get here. Cause I'm just about to check the mail. Look we got mail. Oh, Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today. Hmm. Oh, look. (Scene: Kitchen) Bear: (realizes Tutter isn't here) Hey. What Do You Think? / You're You / Baby, You're You Bear: Wow. That was some postcard Tutter got. Hmm. Hey, what do you think? What would you tell somebody about yourself? You know, what would you say to them? What do you think? There are things about you that I like You wiggle when you ride your bike You giggle when an egg goes splat But more than that, you're you Baby, you're you There are things about you I admire The way you dance like your pants are on fire You squirm when Mom wants a big fat kiss but more than this You're you Baby, You're You Hey, you, I love it that you're you No one plays you as well as you do You're the you-i-est you I ever knew Yahoo! There are things about you so unique You snicker with that funny squeak You bicker when you've had enough It's all that stuff plus you Baby, you're you Hey, you, I love it that you're you No one plays you as well as you do You're the you-i-est you Hey, I'm the me-ist me Yippee! I like your smile and that's a fact The way you talk, the way you act I love the way you love me back It's all of that, all of that you Wonderful you and you Baby, You're You! Pip and Pop Became One of a Kind Pop: Come on, Pip. Let's go be different... Pip and Pop: Together! (to Bear) Bye, Bear! Bear: See you later, guys. Have fun. Shadow's Story Bear: Well, I guess everybody's one of a kind. (hears laughing) Hey, speaking of one of a kind. (stands up) That sounds like Shadow. (hears another laugh) Yep, that's her. Maybe if we sing our song together, she might appear. Ready? (sings in the key of F for real) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is (peeks behind the tree) Shadow? ♪ (heads out to the back porch) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (finishes singing, bends over) (Shadow magically appearing gender is blue wall and laughing) Shadow: Hey, you fuzzy old fella. Bear: Hello, Shadow. It's good to see you. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, I was just playing with my friends, the sunbeams, Bear. Bear: Ooh. That sounds like fun Well, Shadow, we were wondering, do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow: There once was an ugly duckling which the other ducks didn't shine, and behind her back they made lots of fun. *Duck quack at her to make her sad* *The Ugly Duckling cries* Shadow: The seasons passed. *The Ugly Duckling shivers* Shadow: Then once spring dawn. *Snail bounces* Shadow: And the ugly duckling has changed into a lovely swan. There was another ugly duckling *Ugly duckling quacked* who did not change as he got older, *Grown up ugly duckling quacked* spoken But he didn't care because.... Ugly Duckling: The beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And boy, am I one good looking duck. *quacks* {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. That was great. The Ugly Duckling. Shadow: Yes. Ojo and Treelo Get to Know a Party (Cut to: The Living Room) What Kind of Mouse Am I? Tutter: What kind of mouse am I? I'm small and blue Of course, there's plenty other mice Who are like that too What kind of mouse Who's kinda that And kinda this? I'm kinda small But I'm kinda hard to miss Bear: (Heh heh. I'll say.) Tutter: I do the normal things Like any mouse Play checkers with a Bear Inside a Big Blue House Sometimes I'm bold and brave Sometimes I'm scared and shy Bear: You roar like a lion But you wouldn't hurt a fly Tutter: Yeah But does that really say What kind of mouse am I? Bear: (Well, it's a good start Tutter, but what kind of things do you love?) Tutter: (Hmm, let's see...) I love my little home The best of all Bear: (as Tutter continues) He loves his home.. Tutter: Of course, it's really just a hole in the wall Bear: It is a hole... Tutter: With all my many friends Right there outside my door It's everything a mouse could want Yet I want more Bear: (More? What is it you really want, Tutter?) Tutter: (Hmm? Oh!) To be the captain of a ship And sail the seas Bear: He'll sail the seas... Tutter: Or maybe a scientist searching For better ways of making of cheese Bear: He'll make better cheese... Tutter: Perhaps one day I could Increase the world supply Bear: He'll increase the world supply... Tutter: And help to feed those mice Less fortunate than I Tutter and Bear: I'll / he'll try to reach the stars Tutter: And, Bear, perhaps I can Now that I can say Tutter and Bear: What kind of mouse I am. Luna's "You" Conversation / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) (Cut to: The Attic) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. Tell me, what's been going on in The Big Blue House today? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop were funny. They found out that even though there are alike, they will always be different and Treelo figured out the things that he likes to do. Luna: Hmm? And What about my little friend Tutter? Bear: Well, Tutter did a lot of heavy thinking today, he got a letter from his uncle who asked Tutter to describe himself. Luna: Oh, my. That's not an easy task. Bear: Well, let's just say that Tutter realized that there's no mouse like you. Both: (laughing) Luna: Oh, I quite agree, Bear. He is unique and very special in his own way. Bear: Hey, that's right. Just like all of you. Luna: You know, Bear... Bear: Hmm? Luna: I see a lot of things from up here and I must say, there's no one quite like you either. You're one-of-a-kind, Bear. Bear: Wow. You really think so? Luna: Mm-hmm. Bear: Oh, thank you, Luna. Say, Luna, would you like to sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: Of course, it's one of the things I like to do best, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, I really like you too. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts